nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Plains
I hope that this and Portland are the last towns! I am an advocate for expansion but since we've expanded every where i think were done! Marcus Villanova 13:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you will write some more, Sjors, otherwise (no offence) there seems little point in keeping it. Semyon E. Breyev 18:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It is indeed rather empty/hollow at the moment, but I'm sure it can become something nice. 07:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::If I don't get elected as Governor I think I'll put some effort into sprucing up this Hamlet. Kunarian (talk) 10:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::You know it's 50/50 è? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Don't forget his agreement with 77topaz. If that actually works out, he'll probably win. :) --Semyon 12:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I hope I do, I think I have a good chance to and hopefully if it does come to a second round then I'll recieve the voters from the New Green Parties support. Kunarian (talk) 12:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) When was the town founded??--George the Greek (talk) 20:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : IRL, 2010. But realistically, we can assume in the 50s to 70s. HORTON11: • 21:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Seal/Flag The seal is horrendusly repulsive, so I'd like to open it up to anyone interested in designing a seal and flag (preferably matching) for Plains. Unless there is overwhelming support for the current design I'd like to add something nicer and more colorful. Plains seal proposal.gif|Option 1 Like the above perhaps. Keeps the star, silver color and Plains name as on the old one, but only much more pleasing. HORTON11: • 18:00, March 17, 2015 (UTC) The current seal is indeed rather nasty. --Semyon 18:36, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I qould enjoy an Semyonified attempt at a seal or flag for Plains. Anything at this point would be better than what we have right now. HORTON11: • 19:01, March 17, 2015 (UTC) 'Semyonify'? Are you turning into Kitokant? :P Unfortunately, as I mentioned, I don't even have MSPaint installed on my computer, so I won't be able to. --Semyon 19:07, March 17, 2015 (UTC) : It's my idea alone to verbify your name; don't try to give Kito the credit. So tell me, is that cau'se you're cheap or have old tech? If it's the former there are free editors online and if it's the latter, you could always upgrade to Corel Draw :pHORTON11: • 20:23, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Some friends of mine decided I should install Linux. I do have a really crappy free alternative called Pinta, but it's seems quite buggy and I don't really know how to use it. --Semyon 20:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd suggest paint, but you can't download it. HORTON11: • 21:32, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Plains seal.png What about this one? OOO-21xO-OOo 15:01, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Well the design will need to be polished, but overall it's nice. 15:37, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I may just, for now, go with my original proposal and see what I can do to your design to improve it. 15:37, October 23, 2015 (UTC)